Individuals who are physically challenged because of illness, disability or age, are frequently confined to a bed, wheelchair, or other situation in which their mobility is greatly limited. Such persons often require assistance in living, but typically, their activities cannot be monitored constantly around the clock. If such an individual attempts to leave a bed, chair, etc. or falls out of a wheelchair or bed, they may lie in an injured condition for a period of time that could endanger their health or even their life. Although the prior art shows numerous alarm devices or devices that can be actuated by the individual, if an individual is unconscious, or if the individual although conscious attempts to leave a chair or bed voluntarily when they should not do so, the person caring for the individual needs to be warned. The prior art does not disclose any satisfactory device that can be produced and marketed at a reasonable cost to provide protection for such individuals. There is therefore a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive device that can produce a warning when an individual moves from a situation either voluntarily or involuntarily resulting in possible injury to the individual.